People
by Goddess247
Summary: Fantastic Four are heros, but everyone seem to forget that sometimes they can be just people with their normal problems. Reed and Sue are preparing for the wedding, Johnny gets a mesterious call, and Ben is trying to cope with his new identity.
1. Prologue: The Call

Chapter 1 – The Call

The ringing echoed through the whole Buxter Building on early Wednesday morning.

"Can somebody, please, answer that!" Sue screamed from the shower.

"I'm busy!" Reed was at the lab, so no-one could bother him.

"THAT'S ABOUT THE CEREMONY! YOU'D BETTER GET THAT!" He heard his fiancé from the shower and decided to take the phone before she would kill him. When wedding was the deal, future Mrs. Richards started getting really annoyed.

"Ok!" He said and took the receiver. "Hello."

"Hi, can I talk to Johnny." The voice said, somewhat fast and…scared.

"Oh, wait a minuet. Johnny! And how's asking? Johnny!" Reed called for Johnny, who was still peacefully asleep in his room.

"Am…tell him…tell him it's Carmen…" The girl on the other line was definitely frustrated and became more and more quiet with every word.

"Are you ok?" Reed asked uncertainly, hearing the tone of her voice.

"Just call Johnny!" It was an angry whisper now. "Please…"

"Hold on."

Mr. Fantastic quickly made his way to the room on the far left from the lab and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Johnny!"

"Five more minuets…" He heard a voice from the inside.

"Now! There's a girl on the phone for you." He explained.

"Tell her to call back! I'm asleep…"

"She sounds upset. Said her name was Carmen and I thought…" He didn't get to finish the sentence because Johnny stormed out of his room and ran to the phone, hanging from the table.

"Hello! Carmen? You hear me? Are you ok? Is he ok?" asked Johnny even before the receiver touched his face. "What? Are you sure?"

Reed couldn't get what Carmen was saying, but could figure out her cries once in a while. His soon-to-be-brother-in-law, and for now just one of his best friends, was very upset, talked very fast, and for the first time in his life Reed could swear, that he was totally serious.

"I'll be there in the evening or tomorrow morning." He hung up after that and, putting his hands on the table in front of him, closed his eyes to overcome the starting headache.

"What's wrong?" Reed came closer and put a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I…can…can you get me a ticket to London today?" He finally spoke.

That was definitely the first time anyone saw Jonathan Storm in a condition like this. Reed knew better then to ask any kind of questions right now:

"Of course." He took the phone again. "But if you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, Reed." Younger man whispered and started at the direction of his room to change.

In a couple of minuets, after Reed made some calls and ordered Johnny a ticket for this evening in first class, he saw Sue running out of the shower in only a towel.

"So? Was it Ms. Torn?" She asked.

"No. It was for Johnny. Do you know Carmen?" Reed wrote something in his notebook.

"Carmen?" Sue thought about it for a second. "Never heard of her. Who is she?"

"I don't know, but Johnny was very upset. In fact, I'm sure I've never seen him like that…Maybe you should talk to him…"

"Yeah…Sure." She nodded and headed to her brother's room.

"You might want to put something on at first." Sue heard Reed behind her and at the same second turned invisible probably ashamed.

Johnny was packing some stuff in his trip bag when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in, sis." He answered without turning to meet her gaze.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

"How did you know it was me?"

"It couldn't be Pebbles, that's for sure and I figured that wouldn't be Reed right now…"

"You wanna tell what's going on?" She took a place on the edge of the bed.

Johnny sighed and stopped packing. He then took a glass of water and took a sip. Then he kneeled in front of his sister on the floor:

"Look, I'll be honest. I can't tell you for now. And I don't want to ruin your wedding, it's just four days left. I have to go to London for a couple days. I'll be back soon and then I'll tell you everything. Promise."

"Who are you?" Sue asked softly with a hint of smile. "And what have you done with my brother?"

He smirked and took her hands in his:

"You ok with it?"

"As long as you'll make it on my wedding." She smiled.

He smiled in return, and Sue took one of his T-shirts and put it in his bag.

"Sorry." They heard Reed from the door. "Johnny, your tickets will be here in 40 minuets."

"Thanks again."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: Old Flames

Chapter 2 – Old Flames

Johnny closed his eyes, trying to replay their talk with Carmen that morning.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice called.

At first Human Torch couldn't understand where that voice was coming from, but then he opened his eyes to see a pretty dark-haired girl, who looked about 20-22 years old.

"You're sitting on my place." She smiled and showed him her ticket.

"Oh, sorry." Johnny stood up and took a seat next to hers. "I'm just a bit frustrated today…"

"It's ok Johnny." The girl answered.

Johnny looked at her questionably:

"Do we know each other?"

"Well…despite the fact that everybody knows who you are, I'm Elle, remember. I was your nurse when you came back from that space trip…" She explained.

"Oh, Elle! God, I didn't recognize you! You've changed!" He exclaimed.

Elle looked really different from what he remembered. She had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair with highlights all over her head, sparkling bleu eyes, top-model figure and gentle smile.

"Yeah, a bit…But, hey, you didn't!" She said and then added. "Although you look a bit upset, maybe."

"I'm having a bad week." Was all he said.

"Why are you going to London?"

"I need to visit a friend. And you?"

"My family moved to England a bit over two years ago. I planned to go check on them for a long time now, but never got the opportunity, and now…on vacation…"

"That's great. Well, we should meet somewhere in London, have one of their 5 o'clock tea." Johnny said.

"Sure. Call me when you have time." Elle handed hem a card.

Meanwhile in New York Susan looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great. I've never seen such a beautiful bride!" Joanna, the owner or the "Brides'" shop, one of the best in New York.

"I…like it…too." That was all Sue could get out of herself at the moment.

Susan Storm was gorgeous in silky white dress that showed some of her curves. It was long and everyone who'd look at her would call her a princess.

"What do you think, Ben?" She turned to her friend.

Ben didn't say anything not because he didn't like it, but because he was speechless.

"I take that as 'it's ok'?" Sue smiled.

He just nodded.

As one of the siblings was trying on a new wedding dress the other one was making his way to the cab near the front gates of the airport. Johnny set on the back seat of one of the taxies.

"Where to?" The driver asked, not even turning his head.

"Am…to the main hospital." He answered with a sigh.

"On the way…" And the car started.

Reed Richards knew he should be trying on a few taxes that has future wife had chosen for him some time ago, but he didn't feel like it. He was worried about everything: wadding, his lab experiments, and mostly Johnny. The guy was so nervous, even more…Reed new it was Susan's prerogative to worry about her brother, but this time…it was different.

This time on the island one particular cab stopped near the hospital.

"We're here." The driver declared, but there was no answer from the back. "Mister!"

"What?" Johnny jerked awake.

"We're here. St Anna's Main Hospital." The man behind the wheel repeated.

"Oh…" Johnny sighed and handed the money. "Thanks."

"Have a good time in England."

"Yeah…right." He sighed again.

Johnny made his way to the reception.

"Hi, in which room is James Gana?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"He's in 407. It's on the fourth floor. Take the elevator." The woman said in the monotone voice.

Human Torch turned on his heels and headed to the sliding doors of the elevator.

In the United States Sue and Ben came back to the Baxter Building.

"Reed!" Sue called. "Reed! Hmm… strange, he's not here…"

"Maybe he went to get his tax?" Ben supposed.

"Yeah, maybe."

Ben went in the direction of his room, but forgot to close the door. When Susan was making her way to her and Reed's room, she saw Ben, standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself.

"Ben?" She asked softly. "You alright?"

"I thought I was over it, Sue." He sat on the chair near the reflecting glass. "But I'm not."

Sue didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that everything would be fine, she didn't know that. She couldn't claim to understand what he felt, so she just put a comforting hand on his shoulder. It wouldn't be ok. It would never be ok from now on, but it would get better. She could promise him that much.

"Carmen!" Johnny called for the girl, standing near the room 407.

She turned and he could see her clearly for the first time in six years. She had shoulder-length reddish brown hair, slim body, and piercing blue eyes that were fogged with tears, as she gazed at him. His mouth went dry. She brought a hand to her face, not believing in what she saw.

Johnny made a first step, and Carmen ran into his arms. They stood there hugging for what seemed like entirety.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." She whispered back.

They finally pushed away from each other.

"Where is he?"

Carmen took his hand and took him to the glass wall. Behind it both could see a boy of five years, lying on the med bed covered with white sheets. Johnny put both his hands and head on the glass in front of him.

"How's that happened?" He finally asked.

"We were having our everyday walk near the park. He was on the bike. I don't know how…the car came out of nowhere…" She took his hand.

"Is it serious?"

"The doctors say that he needs blood. Of one of the parents. Mine isn't good for him, so I figured…" She trailed off.

"Where are the doctors?" Johnny looked at her with reassuring smile.

She pointed at the door she'd seen her son's doctor go in.

"Dr. Roberts." She said.

Johnny went into the room that Carmen pointed. She stayed near little James.

"Dr. Roberts?" Johnny entered the middle-aged man's study. "Hi, Johnny Storm."

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Storm. Have a seat." He said after they shook each other's hands.

"I'm here to talk about James."

"I figured. Ms. Gana mentioned you. James is now stabilized, but he as Carmen probably told you needs blood, and Carmen's isn't good for him. Carmen also said that her ex-husband isn't boy's biological father, so, as you see, if we don't find him, James can die. Do you have any idea where his father may be?" Dr. Roberts asked, looking through the papers.

"Yes. I know exactly where he is." Johnny said.

"Can you bring him here?" Doctor looked young man straight in the eye.

"Yes. I'm his father."


	3. Chapter 3: Fiery Strangers

Chapter 3 – Fairy Strangers

"We need to run a couple tests." Dr. Roberts said as he and Johnny entered the med lab.

"But there's a problem. My DNA has been changed…"

"What do you mean?"

"He means that at space we've been hit with the radiation that changed the structure of the DNA." Both, Johnny and the doctor, turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Reed?" Johnny came closer to his friend and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that you'd need some help." The older man said. "Plus when you left the guy that got me your ticket said that I have a bonus one, why not use it, I thought!"

"Liar…" Johnny smiled. "But I'm really glad you're here. I need your professional opinion."

"So I heard. What's up with that? You go all the way to London to play hero? Who is it you want to donate your blood to?" Mr. Fantastic sounded more like himself, but still very concerned.

Johnny sighed:

"To one boy." He finally said, but Reed's gaze was hitting him with full force. "To my son."

Pure shock was written across Reed's face. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Ben was in his bed, reading a book about Italian dictator – Mussolini. He thought it was strange but in their "apartment" there was a poor choice of books that were not about science.

"Get up, Ben, I've got something for you!" Sue came into the view, wearing dark clothes: black tank-top, leather pants, and black & white purse in her hands.

"What's up, Suzie?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful. "Looking good…"

"Thanks." She smiled. "You will too. Dress up, we've got to go."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok." Reed finally mumbled. "I want to know all the details but later. I need to work."

"I'll show you the lab, Dr. Richards." Dr. Roberts said from behind.

"You know my name?" Reed was amazed.

"Of course, you are my role model!" The other doctor said, excited.

"Wow…sure, let's go…Dr…?"

"Roberts. But call me Martin." He said and made his way to the door, leading two of the members of the Fantastic Four.

"And I'll go talk to Carmen." Johnny said, turning the other way to the room 407.

"We have to talk about it too." And Reed disappeared.

In America Sue and Ben with a blindfold (which was very uncomfortable for both of them) were entering an apartment. Sue set the big one on the chair and took off the black material. Ben didn't need time to adjust his eyes because there was no light on, only candles on the table set for two.

"Alright…Susie, what's that?" He said after comprehending everything.

"This is my surprise for you!" She answered cheerfully, looking at him with kind eyes.

"A dinner for two?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"A-ha."

"For who?" Puzzled again.

"Sit here and don't do anything, got it?" The Invisible woman said, retiring to the other room.

Ben nodded and looked at the candle.

In St. Anna's Main Hospital, in cafeteria Johnny and Carmen were drinking coffee in uncomfortable silence.

"I've heard you have this abilities now…" Carmen decided to start the small talk but Johnny interrupted her instantly:

"I missed you…a lot…"

She looked up from her coffee that she found really interesting to look at.

"Me too…" She answered in almost a whisper. "Especially the first times."

"And I missed him…"

Flashback

"Hello!" Eighteen-year-old Johnny storm answered his cell phone, his head still not clear from the hang over he had from the welcoming party the night before his friends organized for him when he came back from his big Europe Trip.

"Johnny, hi, it's Carmen." The girl on the other line said.

"Hi…" 'What Carmen?' He thought. 'Oh! Carmen! The girl from Madrid I spent an amazing night with! Wow!' "Carmen, hey, how are you?"

"I'm good actually." There was a pause. " Well…it's hard to say…"

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked right away.

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats!"

"It's yours, Johnny…"

There was a long silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Wow…I definitely didn't expect that…" Johnny talked first.

"Neither did I." Carmen said, a bit crushed with what she was feeling and saying.

"Well, when are you gonner do an abortion?" Johnny asked.

"I…I'm not going to…" Carmen said but she got a bit angry after Johnny's words. 'Just told me to do it!'

"What?" Johnny wasn't sure what it was about, a hang over or Carmen's soft voice (he remembered it from the one night they've spent together)but he wasn't feeling all the weight of responsibility then.

"Ok, listen, the thing is I shouldn't have gotten pregnant on the first place…" She started to explain.

"Yeah…I know what you mean." Johnny agreed.

"No, you don't understand. When I was ten I got hit by a car. It was really bed, and the doctors didn't even believe I would survive, but I did. But all things have consequences and I was told that I wouldn't be able to have children, I simply wouldn't be able to get pregnant." Carmen stopped for a second. "So, you see it's only about me. I want this child because maybe this is my only chance to have one. And before you say anything, I can assure you that I wouldn't ask you a single thing, I just called because I figured you'd want to know…"

"Er…owe…am…" He desperately tried to say at least something, anything but words just couldn't form in his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything. As I said before, you wouldn't have to do anything with this child." She repeated. "Anyway, call me when you're ready."

Carmen hang up. Johnny on the other end closed his cell. That was the weirdest and at the same time the most serious talk he's ever had in his life.

End of Flashback

Fully grown twenty-four-year-old man took a hold of a skinny hand of his one time lover. She was just like he remembered her. And the most wonderful thing that mesmerized him, beside her Spanish temper, was her blue eyes. That was exactly how he met her at one of Madrid's night clubs. Their eyes locked and that second he knew that this girl with sea-blue pools would change his life forever.

Alicia felt a strong arm wrap around her small form and she knew that Ben was leading her somewhere.

"Hey, stranger." She said, gently taking a hold of his large hand.

"Hey…Seems like Sue made a surprise: a dinner for us with candles." He explained.

"How very nice of her!" A curly-haired woman smiled. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Ben asked, sitting her on the chair in front of the one he will occur.

"Where are we? And do I feel the heat? A candle?"

Ben smiled despite himself. Sue knew how to cheer him up.

Seven blocks away Susan was just about to close the door of her apartment when she heard the bell. She opened the door, figuring it was Reed, but she was surprised to find a woman in her early twenties their. The stranger had amazing waist-length brown hair, green-blue eyes, and full lips. She was wearing black knee-length skirt, creamy-white dress blouse, black high heels, and dark cardigan. Sun glasses on the top of her hair and a small purse in hand. If Sue was a man, she would definitely start drooling, she thought.

"Can I help you?" Susan asked at last.

"Maybe." The other woman answered, her silk voice streaming through the dark silence building. "I'm looking for Reed Richards."

"He's not here right now. But I'm Susan Storm, he's fiancée. Maybe you'd like to leave a massage?"

"No, that's not necessary." She answered. "I'd like to meet him personally. When is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure where he is…" Sue started but stopped when she noticed a smirk spread across the un-known woman's face. "Excuse me, and who are you?"

"You'll know when it's time." The stranger said, turning to leave. "It was very nice to finally meet you, Susan."

The woman disappeared behind the doors of the elevator, leaving a dazed Sue Storm in the hallway.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Child of Fire

Chapter 4 – Child of Fire

Reed's cell phone was ringing for the third minuet when he finally opened it and put to his face, not taking his eyes of the computer.

"Yes." He said.

"Where the hell are you!" He heard Sue's angry voice.

"Oh, hi, honey!" He tried to change the subject.

"Didn't you hear what I asked? Where the hell are you? Do you need me to spill it?" She was furious.

"No need to shout, Sue. I'm with your brother. I need to help him with something…"

"Really? Well, sure, go help Johnny in London, it's so great. I'm glad that you and my brother are best friends now!" She was SO sarcastic. "And who's doing to help me, Reed? Our wedding is in four days and guess what? My fiancé is on the other continent! And! There's more news. A woman came to our apartment. I don't know who she is and she was looking for you!"

"What? What woman?" Reed tore his eyes away from the monitor.

"I don't know! She didn't even tell me her name, but said that she was FINALLY glad to meet me. What's up with that? Do you know her!" Sue sat on the kitchen stool. "What's wrong with the world!"

"Calm down, Sue." Reed said. "What did she look like?"

"She had long brown hair…I don't know…she was really…pretty…" She produced a deep sigh. "You know what I mean…"

"Oh…ok." Mr. Fantastic sighed, and rubbed his temple. "But I have no idea who she is really."

"Sure? Although I think even you'd remember her." She chuckled.

"Thank you." But Reed smiled nonetheless.

"It wasn't a compliment." Sue was still angry but calmed down a bit. "So, how's Johnny?"

"He is…playing a new role." He finally admitted.

"What does that mean?" Sue spat.

"He'll tell you himself, it's really not me story to tell." Reed said.

"Ok, fine. And what am I to do, Reed?" She asked. "Do I need to cancel the wadding?"

"No! Of course, no! I'll be there in no time! I just need to do something here first…"

"Stop rambling. Ok, just be here in three days. Tell Johnny I love him." Susan sighed again.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Johnny clicked his fingertips and they flamed on. He brought a cigarette and fired it, then he made fire go away inside his body. Young man took a drag of the cigarette, immediately feeling the poison blow through his lungs.

Flashback

"I can't do this!" Carmen screamed, breathing heavily.

She was in labor for the sixth hour, exhausted and tired. But the 'damn' doctor was still encouraged to push.

"Push now!" The doctor said calmly, doing something in between of her legs.

"Don't you listen to me! I CAN'T!" She screamed again.

"Come on, Sunny! We can do it! The baby is on the way! Come on!" The man in the hospital clothes near said, standing near her bed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, ERIC!" She took him by the collar with one hand.

"Come on, Carmen, you have to push one last time." The doctor said.

The girl pushed one final time with all her might. Screaming she grabbed the bed's hand with one hand and her husband's hand with another. And then the pain suddenly stopped and she heard it. Small and not the most perfect voice, but it was the most beautiful sound for her ears. Her baby was screaming.

"You did it." The nurse said. "You can rest now, Carmen."

A new mother just nodded, too tired to answer. Eric put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it.

"You did great." He whispered, bending down to tell her that.

Carmen smiled and looked at her baby in doctor's arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose, let me introduce you to your son." And he handed a small cradle to Carmen.

They both looked at the baby, smiling.

"He's so beautiful…" She whispered as tears started rolling from her eyes. "Hey…"

Carmen gently took his small hand in hers and shook it slightly.

"What are you going to call him?" The nurse asked, putting the medicines back on the shelves.

"We haven't decided y…" Eric started.

"James." Carmen said.

Eric looked puzzled for a couple minuets but then let it go and just smiled. Neither of them saw a young dark-haired man not older then twenty looking at them. He didn't have any intentions to enter and congratulate the couple. He was just there to watch. No-one should find out he was there…ever.

End of Flashback

Johnny was standing at the same spot he used to when he'd come to see the birth of his son only a few floors under.

"Sorry, you can't smoke here." A woman in white said, passing him.

Johnny nodded and took one last drag of a cigarette and with his fingers kicked it into the trash.

Susan was preparing to go to bed. She couldn't help but think that it probably would be at least the most extraordinary wadding. Four days before it her brother and fiancé fly to London, a strange woman shows up on her staircase, claming that she's finally glad to meet her. What else could go wrong? That was the only question she could ask herself at that time. She debated with herself about it for some time and decided that nothing else would go bad. She had no idea how wrong she was…

"So?" Johnny asked, coming near Reed who was head over heels in his work.

"I need to run a couple more tests, to compare your blood samples with James'." He answered.

"How long will it take?"

"I'll stay awake and you can go get some sleep. Did you stay at the hotel?" The scientist said.

"I didn't have a chance. I came hear straight from the airport." Johnny sat on the chair. "But I can't go anyway, I want to stay her."

"Listen, if the your blood will be acceptable for your son, wow…that sounds strange…anyway, you need to be in good shape. You can blanc out if you'd be tired." Reed pushed away from the microscope.

"Alright. I'll figure something out. It's 7 p.m., don't think I'll be able to fall asleep anyway."

"Try. And let me know where you're staying." Mr. Fantastic nodded.

"Ok." He turned to go. "And…thanks again, Reed, for doing it. I really appreciate it."

The older man just nodded again.

Before leaving for the hotel Johnny went to check on James. He entered the boy's room. There were flowers on the bedside and besides white sheets he saw one with airplanes. That made him smile. Carmen was a good mother. They made a right choice six years ago.

Speaking about Carmen, she was asleep in the armchair near James' bed. He took a blanket from the chair and covered her sleeping form. Then Johnny stroked her cheek gently, trying not to wake her. Then he came near the med bed and for the first time in his life kissed his son's forehead. His son. Johnny liked how it sounded. If everything would be ok he'd make sure his son would know who his real father is. 'No!' Johnny mentally smacked himself. 'When it's going to be ok, not if. When…' Now he'd just have to believe in it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Slightly Burned

Chapter 5 – Slightly Burned

Sue was about to go check on the church preparations when she heard steps from the outside of her room. She sneaked out and saw that it was Ben, trying to get to his room as quiet as possible.

"And where are you going, may I ask?" The woman said out loud and had to laugh when her friend almost crashed the wall he bumped into, being scared to death.

"Never do that again, Susie!" He said in almost a whisper. It was a whisper for him.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said, still laughing. "I just…anyway, how did it go?"

"Oh, thank you for the dinner. It was really amazing. Alicia loved it too. She asked to thank you as well." Ben said, walking into the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sue asked from the doorway. "What did you do all night?"

"We talked." Ben answered and lay on the bed to get some rest.

Talked. Susan felt awful again. How could she ask him such an untactful question? Of course, they talked. They couldn't…no, Sue couldn't think about it anymore. She wanted to help Ben, she really did with all her heart, but her wadding, the most important day of her life, was going to be in three days and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey, I'm here. Did you get any sleep?" Johnny asked his future brother-in-low.

"Hi. You're early. I still don't have the results." Johnny was about to say something when Reed went on. "I know you may think it's taking too much time and I'm too slow but if you want your son to be fine, you just have to let me do my job."

"Ok." Was all the Human Torch said.

Reed nodded and went back to work.

Flashback

"It's for you, Carmen." Eric called his wife from the living room of their huge mention.

"I'll take it in the bedroom!" She answered and took the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Carm."

"Oh, hi, Johnny." The girl said with a hint of sadness in her voice but still smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said. "You?"

"I'm good. Of course, you know what date today is or you wouldn't call." She said kindly.

"Yeah, I do." Young man on the other end of the line admitted. It was November, 12, James' birthday. How could he forget? "How is he? How was the birthday?"

"It was wonderful. He's first birthday." Carmen took a picture of a small baby in his crib from the nightstand and looked at it for a long moment.

"That's great. I just wanted to make sure everything's fine with him…and you." He trailed of.

"Well, we're fine. It was nice to hear from you, Johnny." Their talk was quiet and in some odd way comforting.

"You too. Well, gotta go. You know, parties, drinks, girls! Everything waiting for only me." Johnny tried to seem cheerful and it worked with Carmen, at least he thought so. "Well…bye. Take care."

"You too. Bye." She put the phone away.

Johnny did the same. He didn't plan to go anywhere. No parties, no clubs. He just wanted to stay home and have some sleep. Some dreamless sleep. Because he knew that if he dreams he'd dream of her and of their child.

End of Flashback

"Hey there." Carmen turned from her son to look at the door where Johnny was standing.

"Hey, you're back…" She said, recovering James with his favorite blanket. "I guess I fell asleep on the chair."

"Yeah." He nodded and came closer to look at the boy, he hasn't changed a poison from the previous night. "My friend is working on the tests."

"Good." Carmen brushed a strand of loose hair from James' face. "Wait a minuet, where did you sleep?"

"I went to the hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous! You and your friend will stay at my place." She exclaimed, her Spanish roots showing themselves.

"Are you sure? And Eric?" Johnny asked.

"I got divorced two years ago. Eric doesn't have a word in it now." Carman said, taking her son's hand.

It was darkening outside when Sue came back home. Reed and Johnny wasn't there, so she didn't need to order a dinner. She could just fix herself something on the kitchen. She was surprised not to find Ben at the Baxter Building, but Jimmy said he'd gone somewhere about three hours before.

The doorbell interrupted her plans for the peaceful evening. Sue checked the clock and went to get it.

"Well, well, well, Susan. Home alone again?" A calm sarcastic voice asked.

In front of Sue was standing the same young woman who'd come the day before. This time she was dressed in everything black and didn't take of the sun glasses although it was already dark. She looked gorgeous and dangerous. Everyone could see she knew that and used to her benefits.

"I believe it's not your business if I'm alone at my house or not." Sue answered. She didn't like this woman. She saw her the second time in her life, but already hated the stranger for two things: she was always calm and she had that arrogant smirk that reminded her of someone. The first second Sue saw this lady she knew – this woman is a bad news, at least for her and Reed.

"Oh, I believe it is." She said, smirking. "I need to speak with your fiancé."

She said the last part as if she was talking about dirt. Sue noticed it instantly.

"Who are you?" She asked furiously.

The stranger smirked again, showing some of her snow-white teeth:

"My name is Lydia." She finally said, putting her expensive sun glasses on the top of her head. "Lydia Rose Von Doom."

Everything went silent…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Torched

Chapter 6 – Torched

Susan stood stunned in front of the perfect stranger, and now a woman with the last name Sue hoped to never hear again.

"Sorry." She mumbled finally. "What was with the last name?"

"You need me to spill it for you? I thought you used to hear it a lot." Lydia said smugly and totally calm.

"Any relations to Victor Von Doom?" Sue asked straight.

"Yes. I'm his sister." She smiled, the smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Er…" Sue went silent again. It finally hit her. She's seen this woman's photo in Victor's wallet once or twice. "And what do you want?"

Lydia decided that the talk wasn't about to go on in the hall. She gracefully made her way into the apartment and saw all the science equipment.

"Working hard at home?" She asked, eyeing the big room.

"I don't think that's why you're here. Why don't you just explain everything to me?" Sue said, gesturing for the sofa for them to sit. Lydia followed her and took a seat on the other end of the sofa.

"Alright." The brunette said finally. "Recently I found out what happened to my beloved brother. I must say, I'm really upset about it. Looking through some papers, I understood that something about your space voyage…"

"So this is all about revenge?" Sue looked up.

"I would prefer to be listened and not interrupted." Lydia said, almost strictly. Seeing that Susan sat quiet, she went on. "As I was saying…in that papers I found that Reed Richards counted everything incorrectly, that's why the radiation hit…"

"It wasn't Reed's fault!" Susan started an outburst. "Reed and I both told Victor that we had to fly away, but he didn't listen to us!"

"Susan, you're interrupting again." Lydia said, not paying any attention to what was happening a minuet ago. "So, where was I? Oh, yes! The judge and jury will say differently when they see what I saw. And it won't matter that you're heroes, because I have too many connections in this country. And the government wouldn't want average people to think that they treat heroes better then them. I believe this is all."

Susan's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide. Lydia stood up to go, taking her purse in hand. She's already reached the door, but then turned around to face the blonde.

"And you may get a call from my lower tomorrow." She added and left.

"Ok, Johnny." Reed said, entering room 407. "This…Hello."

"Hi, you must be Reed?" Carmen extended her hand.

"Yes. And you're Carmen. Very nice to meet you." Mr. Fantastic said. "I've got two kind of news: good and bad."

"Bad?" Johnny suggested, Carmen nodded.

"Some of your cells react unacceptable on James' blood, so you can't donate." Reed said in his teacher-like voice.

"And good?" Carmen asked.

"There's someone who can."

"Who?" Parents asked in unison.

"Sue."

Flashback

James got flu. Johnny knew that. Carmen's told him when he called the last time. Why was he so worried? Of course, he was a biological father, but he didn't know this boy, hasn't talked to him ever. His rule was to call Carmen once in half a year. He promised not to interfere in James' life? And Carmen in return promised to tell him what was new in their son's life when he called. Johnny called two days before and Carmen said that she couldn't talk because James had a flu. For two days Johnny was restless.

"Yeah." He answered when his cell rang.

"Hi, Johnny, I just call to check on you." Sue said, probably drinking something in between words. "Sorry, my vitamins."

"Ok. And ok." Johnny said quickly.

"Are you sure? You sound strange." She stopped whatever she was doing to listen to her brother.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." He assured her.

"Ok." He heard her give up. "But if you need my help I'm always here."

"Thanks, sis." He hung up.

End of Flashback

"Who's Sue?" Carmen looked at the two men in next to her.

"It's my sister." Johnny explained. After Reed coughed he added. "And Reed's-soon-to-be-wife…"

"Oh. Is it possible for her to come?" The girl asked, taking a hold of James' hand who was still on the bed, not even opening his eyes.

"I'll call her." Human Torch took the cell from the table and turned to the direction of the door but was stopped when someone grabbed his hand:

"I'll call her." Reed said. "I really need to talk to her."

Johnny thought for a second and tossed the phone.

Ben entered the top floor of the Baxter Building.

"Hey!" He greeted when he saw Sue sitting on the couch in the leaving room.

"Hi…" She answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked right away.

"There are some problems." Susan visibly paled. "I've met a woman…"

"I hope you're not leaving my best friend for a woman!" The Thing joked, trying to make at least half of the stress in the air (that could be cut with a knife) go away.

"I'm serious." But she smiled a small smile. "She's Victor's sister."

"Vic had a sister?" Ben repeated, shocked.

"Yes. I saw her picture in his wallet but never asked who she was." Sue answered. "Anyway, she is about to file for Reed's mistake in counting."

"But that's illegal!" Ben exclaimed.

"The thing is…" She paused. "That is probably the most legal thing she could ever find."

"So, we're doomed?" 'What an irony!' Ben thought.

Sue didn't have time to answer that because her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi, honey! It's me." It was Reed.

"I've got bad news."

"Wow, the day seems to be full of it." He said after a while.

"Why? What's up?" Sue asked.

"We need you to come to London. We've got someone's life here depended on your blood." Reed said.

"WOW-wow. Hold it right there. What do you mean? Who's life?" Be looked away from the window and to Susan.

"James'."

"Who's James?"

"Your five-year-old nephew." Feed finally said after having a big mental discussion. He thought it was right for Johnny to tell Sue everything himself, but there was no choice now.

Sue's lips formed a perfect 'o'.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Everything Burns

Chapter 7 – Everything Burns

"Are you sure you can take care of everything while I'm gone?" Sue asked, packing her wardrobe. "Oh! And if Lydia shows up again tell her we'll make everything clear when we're all back to New York, ok?"

"Ok, don't worry." Ben assured her. "Have a safe flight. Do you need me to go to the airport to see you of?"

"No, no need for that, thanks." She smiled, brushing her hair with a comb.

"Alright. I have to meet Alicia in an hour, so…"

"Sure, go on. I'll just finish packing and the taxi will be waiting downstairs by that time." Sue said and kissed his cheek good-bye.

"See you. And Sue, don't worry about that girl, I really don't think she's that big of a trouble to us." After that Ben left her room.

Susan Storm was not worried. She was worried sick. About everything: her newly found nephew who's been hit by a car, ceremony that would probably be canceled, and lastly but most importantly – Lydia Von Doom. She could see it in woman's eyes that she was terribly hungry for revenge. It was scaring, Sue's never seen anything like this before. Even Victor himself never possessed such a colorful choice of emotions. But she would find a way to deal with her ex-boyfriend's sister later, for now had enough problems with her own family.

Meanwhile two blocks away a certain Ben Grimm tried to find out what it was he wanted. Alicia was someone he could never even dare to dream about. She was gentle, caring, kind, and loving. Although she was blind he she understood that there was something really wrong with him, but she's never said or even hinted on that aspect. He knew that he had an angel in his hands but couldn't get rid of the feeling that it still was not right.

As if sensing his thought Alicia voiced something that was on her mind for too long:

"If you need help, Ben, don't be afraid or ashamed to ask for it."

The Thing didn't say anything in return, but somehow that flew deep inside his exterior and straight to the core.

In the country of Mists Johnny took Carmen's car and in one hour was ready to meet his sister in the Heathrow Airport. When the doors of the arrival's hall opened he saw many people streaming down the allies to see their relatives and friends. That's probably why Johnny loved airports. There's no place for hatred and anger there. Everyone's just happy to see one another.

"Hey, stranger." He heard from behind. 'Stranger? That sounds like Carmen!' He thought.

But it was Susan, tired from long flight and exhausted from fighting her own demons.

"Hey, sis!" He hugged her tightly.

"I'm really glad you're ok." She said, pushing herself away lightly. "So, are you ready now to tell me the truth?"

"Do I have a choice?" He grinned, for the first time in days.

"No, actually." She shook her head.

"Then let's find a place where we can get you something to eat, you look awful." He took her hand and led her to the cafes.

"Thank you." She answered with a bitter laugh.

And in St Anna's Main Hospital Carmen was having her own fix of caffeine.

"You ok?" The voice brought her back to reality.

She looked up to see Reed starring at her with worried eyes.

"Besides the fact that my son can die I'm fine." She said, motioning for him to sit.

Reed obeyed and took a seat at the opposite end of the table. Carmen stood and poured another cup of coffee for him.

"He won't die." He said, gratefully accepting the drink. "I won't let it happened. Sue is on her way here, she'll donate the blood, and everything will be fine."

"I'm not so sure. But maybe I'm just a pessimist." She laughed nervously. Then hesitated for a second but added with a smile. "You must love her a lot."

"What?" Reed looked puzzled.

"Sue." Carmen said. "When you say her name you're always smiling, and in your eyes there's a strange bright light…sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that…"

"No, it's alright." He said and smiled too. "I do. I can't always say how I feel bout her, I'm not good with words, if it's not scientific bullshit…" With that he even surprised himself. "But I do know I love her."

Strange, but with this words of a person she knew two days max, Carmen felt odd comfort and some kind of the invisible bond forming between the two of them. Maybe because Reed was sure James would be alright, maybe because he was talking like an elder brother she's never had or maybe she just wanted to believe. Hope is a dangerous thing to lose, and Reed reminded her of that.

Flashback

Lydia was sitting in the dark room full of burning candles. Her notebook and pen in her and papers from the office on her lap. She froze for a second, hearing something. She could swear she did hear a noise. Turning her head from one side to another she decided that it was her imagination and probably darkness that were playing tricks on her mind.

She made one more note, but then the noise repeated itself. This time she stood up to go check what was wrong. She made it out of the leaving room to the hall of the big mention as quiet as she could, barefoot. She gasped. Lydia didn't find the source of the noise but a trail of white and pink roses. The young woman smiled to herself, following her favorite flowers. They led through the hall to the stairs on the second floor and to her big bedroom with four-poster bed in the middle. Everything in there was covered with roses. They were simply everywhere: on the table, nightstand, by the bed, on it…

Lydia turned around, feeling the smell go through her clothes and inside through the skin to her lungs, to find two glasses of red wine on the table, and the bottle nearby covered with the flowers.

She took one of the glasses in her hand and brought to her lips. Then smelled it and took a small sip to taste it.

"Hmm…1945, my favorite." She said turning to face the door. "You knew that."

The dark figure nodded it's head, learning on the doorframe.

"You've always loved the best wine…" He said in strong but caring voice.

"Oh yes, I have." Lydia answered, taking the other glass to hand it to the man.

He took it.

"I also love how you can make an ordinary evening romantic." She whispered.

Taking a sip from his glass he put it on the bedside table nearby.

"And I love you." He whispered back after some time of silence.

She smiled and came a bit closer. The distance between them was killing him, so he crossed half of the room to where she was standing and passionately kissed her. Lydia was caught by surprise at first but then returned his kiss with the force and passion that equaled his. He backed her to the bed, leaving the trail of kisses on her neck in the process. She's lost her hands in his hair while his were placed on her waist. She jumped on him, encircling her legs on his waist, and he brought her to the huge bed with golden silk sheets.

There was nothing more they needed. Amazing physical sensations that were running through their bodies were enough.

The night was taking it's tall. Two of them were falling asleep when Lydia whispered in her lover's ear:

"I love you, Victor."

End of Flashback

Lydia's eyes snapped open and at the same moment a tear rolled down from one of them. She'll have her revenge. Victor Von Doom will be avenged…

"That I swear."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Flaming On the Core

Chapter 8 – Flaming On the Core

"Where are them? Time is running out…" Reed was pacing.

Carmen was with James in his room, so he could not pretend that everything would be just great. He believed that things would brighten up but wasn't entirely sure. But what he knew exactly is that Carmen and Johnny must have faith, because no matter how mach medications James will get it would be nothing without his parent's faith in him and support.

"Reed?" He heard from the door and turned to face the person who was talking to him, although he's already knew who it was.

That same moment he was enveloped in a tight hug from his future wife. She gently kissed his temple:

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too." He whispered, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm so glad you came."

"Erm…" The both heard from the door. "I don't want to interrupt, but…"

"You're right, Johnny." Reed pushed himself away from Sue. "Tell Dr. Roberts to get James ready. I'll take care of Sue."

Johnny nodded and turned to the door.

"Ok, we'll do that and after we need to talk about the woman I was telling you about." Sue said, taking the coat of.

"Oh yeah, right. Did you find out who she was?"

"Er…yes, but I'll tell you later." Reed started protesting but Sue silenced him with a fast kiss on the lips.

"Ok, whatever you say." He agreed after a minuet.

"Carm!" Johnny called.

The young woman was sitting near the room 407, reading a book. She looked up from it the second he showed up in the hall.

"Yes?"

"Sue's here. They're going to get Johnny ready." Johnny said.

"That's good." She nodded.

But Johnny didn't buy it. He kneeled in front of her and looked in the eyes. It was pretty hard regarding the fact that she was fully staring in her book.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered, to quick.

He titled her chin with his hand to make her look at him:

"Tell me."

"What if it's not going to work? I know Reed said everything would be fine, but it looked like he wasn't so sure. I mean you will go back to your life in New York, and me…maybe I sound selfish but what am I going to do without him?" It was the first time Carmen let the guards down. The wall that was created at the age ten, after the car accident, just fall apart in front of Johnny Storm. It happened for the first time since that night in Madrid when they created a new life that was fighting to survive in the room next to them.

Carmen felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn't bother to stop them. Johnny moved closer and hugged her. Then he hugged her even more tightly if it's possible. Johnny felt Carmen hesitate under his touch, but then she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Hello." Ben answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Grimm?" The voice on the line was formal and held ho emotions.

"Yes. Who's this?" Ben asked.

"My name is Richard Lincoln, I'm Ms. Von Doom's lower." He answered.

"Oh." Ben coughed. "Ok."

"The court will notify you about the case and when it will be held and where. I recommend you find a good lower and not leave the country." Mr. Lincoln said.

"Listen to me, Rich…" Ben didn't get to finish the sentence. The other end of the line was already off. "Damn…"

Ben felt himself immediately becoming restless. This Lydia was going to be a great headache for everyone. What have they done to her anyway? Victor was a danger for everyone that's why The Fantastic Four fought him. Not because they wanted to, it was just a necessity. But Ben had some other matters to attend to…

"So?" Johnny and Carmen asked in unison when Reed exited the room he spent last two and a half hours in.

"Everything went well. Now all we have to do is wait." He announced.

Parents looked at one another and a small smile appeared on each other's faces. Johnny took a hold of Carmen's arm.

"Johnny, can I ask you to get Sue to the hotel? She's lost a lot of blood and needs to rest. I need to stay here, so…"

"I'll take care of that. We'll go to my house." Carmen said, standing up, and Johnny made it up as well.

"Are you sure?" Reed asked.

"Don't be silly." Carmen answered.

"Ok, great. And you?" He turned to Johnny.

"I'll stay. One of us should." Carmen nodded.

In the US Ben took a sit in a comfortable lather chair and looked around. The room reflected nothing of its owner. Maybe because it was the office and there was no place for the other emotions rather then the client's ones.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Ben. Is that ok for me to call you that?" A nice tall elegant woman in her mid thirties with kind brown eyes and strawberry blond hair that was tugged in a messy bun, said, taking a place behind the desk.

"Er…sure." The thing replied.

"Alright, Ben. My name is Dr. Carrie Marshal, but if we're on the first name bases it will only be fair for you to call me Carrie." She smiled.

Ben nodded.

"You're here, Ben, because you came yourself, because you understand that you need help to cope with your problems. We can talk, discuss and solve them here, in this office." Carrie's voice was so soft that Ben almost closed his eyes to listen to only it. "Everything that happens here, everything we talk about, will stay here, it will not leave this room."

The man took another chance to glance around the office curiously.

"Well, let's try to figure out what's wrong, shall we?" She took a notebook and a pen.

Johnny took a sit near James' bed, on the left side. He took a small hand in his own and looked down, on the floor, before he started to talk:

"Hey, buddy. I know we've never talked. And I know I haven't been your father for quiet some time. But I really want it to change. I really do. Seeing you now, like that, I can't help but think how much of your life I've missed. Your first step, your first word…everything. I was too young to understand what I was losing. And I'm…afraid…I'm so afraid I'm too late now…God, I hope I'm not. I promise, if you wake up I'll be here, and I'll be a good father…because…because I love you, James." He brushed a betraying tear. "I do."

Reed looked at that scene from behind the glass window of the room 407. He felt his own tears building in the back of his eyes. What would happen next? If Johnny would get too close to his own son, what would happen? They have too many enemies. But was he really the one to talk? He's marring Sue and probably some day they would have kids too. That thought was scary at the moment.

Carmen and Susan made it on Carmen's car to her home. Sue took a nap, being very tired from donating blood, so women didn't have a chance to talk, although both of them wanted for unknown reasons.

Carmen took a hold of Sue's shoulder to wake her. The other woman wasn't in deep sleep so she woke with the touch of a cold hand.

"Are we there?" She asked.

"Yes." Carmen answered and mentioned for the other girl to look at her right.

What Sue saw made her breathing stop and mouth hang open. You couldn't call what you saw a house. It was a huge mention with at least twenty windows. It seemed old and was far from London, Sue presumed.

"Wow…whe…where do you work to afford this kind of castle? No offends but I thought single mothers didn't live like this!" The invisible woman laughed.

"My ex-husband. He has at least three more like this in whole Britain. After our divorce he insisted on giving me one." Carmen laughed a bit too. "Apparently he loved me a bit more then I did him."

"Really? So, you are alone now?"

"Yes. And no. I have James now and that means it's going to be two of us always." She said, smiling. "He's the man of my life and other men…they'll just be lucky to take a place in my heart!"

Susan smiled.

"Can I be honest?"

Carmen nodded.

"I like you. You're not like that bimbos my brother has affaires with. You're different. In a good way." Both of them smiled.

"Thank you. Well, let's get into the house. And I never got a chance to thank you for saving James…"

"Stop it." The blond interrupted. "He's my nephew, isn't he? And it doesn't matter that I've never seen him before. He still is a part of a family. And what happened is just awful! That accident…"

"Can I be honest too?" This time Carmen interrupted.

"Of course."

"I'm not so sure it was an accident…"

TBC


End file.
